AG150
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG141-AG150 | footnotes= * }} May's Egg-Cellent Adventure (Japanese: そだて屋さんとポケモンのタマゴ! Breeding House Practitioner and the Pokémon Egg!) is the 150th episode of the , and the 424th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 3, 2005 and in the United States on September 23, 2006. Blurb As Ash and his friends head for the next Battle Frontier stop, May spots a lovely farm. But when she takes a closer look, she's zapped by Voltorb! The Voltorb guard the farm, where a friendly couple and their daughter Nicolette raise Pokémon Eggs. Nicolette has a Vileplume and wants to be a Coordinator, except she's afraid to leave home. She's not afraid to battle May and Munchlax, however—but May wins, proving her ribbon-winning skills! Team Rocket hatches a plan to raid the farm by sneaking Meowth and an egg-shaped robot inside. The robot then transforms and swipes the Pokémon Eggs, including one that's about to hatch! Once Team Rocket's villainy is out in the open, our heroes must stop them without hurting the stolen Eggs. Nicolette has Vileplume knock Team Rocket for a loop, and after some scrambling around the Eggs are safely retrieved. To everyone's relief, a Vulpix emerges safe and sound from the Pokémon Egg that was ready to hatch. Nicolette decides she's ready now to set off on her own and become a Coordinator—and someday compete against May! As for May, Nicolette's parents give her a Pokémon Egg to thank her for all her help. She resumes her journey with a new sense of excitement and anticipation! Plot and are heading to the Battle Dome, fresh over Ash winning the Guts Symbol. steps off the path to admire a nearby farm, but two approach from behind. Max warns her, but it is too late to prevent them from attacking May with fierce attacks. A young girl steps out from behind a bush and reveals that the Voltorb are trained to attack trespassers. However, she recognizes May from her win at the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. Two adults call out the girl's name, Nicolette, and invite them inside. The family serves them a meal as the father, Christopher, introduces his wife Jeannie and her daughter Nicolette. Nicolette wants to be a , but she does not feel ready to leave home. Max asks what kind of farm the family runs, and Christopher reveals that they are farm ranchers, raising Pokémon Eggs. He offers to give them a tour of the ranch. As Nicolette carries a bucket of grass out, she notices Max grooming . She talks about wanting to have a test , but she does not realize she openly said it to Max. She recovers and wants to battle, but Max points out that Munchlax belongs to his sister. May comes out and talks to Nicolette about to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Nicolette challenges her to a battle, pitting against Munchlax, despite that May has not battled with Munchlax. Vileplume attacks with , Munchlax. Despite that, it still pulls off a attack, which unfortunately turns into . Vileplume uses to Munchlax and cripple it further. Vileplume fires , creating a smokescreen around Munchlax and apparently ending the battle. Nicolette begins to brag, which irritates May and gets her fired up to battle. Munchlax responds in kind, recovering from the attack and charging forward, executing a attack against the off-guard Vileplume and sending it back. As Max points out the attack, May orders Munchlax to use . Vileplume ducks the attack, but it makes a glancing blow, still enough to knock it out. Nicolette tries to brush it off, but she is amazed at May's skill. May celebrates her win with her surprisingly powerful Munchlax. Ash and call to them to check out the Eggs. Inside one of the storage room, Eggs line the shelves and astound the group. Some of the Eggs belong to other s while others belong to the family. Christopher asks May to share her traveling stories with Nicolette to motivate her. He points out that one Egg is ready to hatch and the group offers to help hatch it. is watching nearby, staking out the ranch and the Voltorb sentries. James creates a plan to steal the Eggs. Meanwhile, Ash and friends have dinner with the family. Christopher asks the group to share their travel stories, but Nicolette chooses not to stick around, seemingly upset. The parents reveal that she is quite stubborn. The conversation is cut short as they notice the Voltorb attacking outside. They go outside and Nicolette and the Voltorb facing a very large Egg. A note falls forward and asks them to take care of the Egg. They manage to use a cart to wheel the giant Egg inside as Jessie and James, electrified from the Voltorb attacks, watch as their plan is set. After putting the giant Egg away, the family shows the group an incubator that holds an Egg close to hatching. Ash and his friends offer to patrol the area. As they do, May finds Nicolette taking care of an Egg by polishing it. As May begins to help polish Eggs, Nicolette begins to respond to May about wanting to become a Coordinator. She's scared that she will not succeed, but May tries to help by mentioning how she started as a beginner and built up. Despite that, Nicolette is still reluctant to leave. Team Rocket's balloon flies over the farm as Jessie calls over the radio to , putting the plan into motion. The big Egg is actually a mecha, with Meowth as the driver. Meowth activates it and uses mechanical arms to grab all the Eggs and put them into a basket. As Meowth begins to leave, he notices the parents taking care of the incubated Egg. Meowth breaks the window and takes the Egg. The parents alert Ash and his friends to the situation as Meowth comes against the Voltorb. This time, Meowth's mecha knocks the Voltorb out. Ash and friends catch up with the mecha as Team Rocket's balloon comes down and hooks the mecha to the balloon. attempts to attack with , but Nicolette stops them since it could destroy the Eggs. The balloon proceeds to take off, Pikachu charging electricity but unable do anything. May advises Nicolette to let Vileplume use Stun Spore to stop them without harming the Eggs. The attack stops the balloon from taking off as Vileplume follows up with Petal Dance. The attack confuses Team Rocket and sends the balloon flying erratically, the vibrations destroying the basket and sending the Eggs into free fall. Everyone rushes to catch the sets, successfully doing so, but the glowing Egg falls out of reach. May sends out Munchlax to catch it by bouncing it off its belly and allowing Jeannie to catch the Egg. Meowth reactivates the mecha to try to retake the Eggs, but Vileplume's Bullet Seed destroys the arms. Both Munchlax and Vileplume use Solar Beam to destroy the balloon, but the mecha survives. The mecha tries to flee, but Ash orders Pikachu to use . Pikachu stores electricity and charges quickly, the Quick Attack turning into an electrified version, as Pikachu learned to use . Ash congratulates his buddy as it finishes the attack, blasting Team Rocket off once again. As the sun rises, everyone watches the Egg prepare to hatch. The Egg brings out a , prompting May to check her Pokédex. May compliments Nicolette about her combinations, reassuring that Nicolette is ready. She makes the decision to go on her journey. As Ash and friends prepare to depart, Christopher gives May an Egg as a gift for helping Nicolette. She accepts the Egg and the heroes depart. Learning about Pokémon Eggs has opened up a new world for our heroes after returning a large collection safely back to their caretakers. The group then resumes their journey. Major events * May's Munchlax learns and uses for the first time. * 's learns . * receives a Pokémon Egg from Christopher and Jeannie. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nicolette * Christopher and Jeannie Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nicolette's) * (Christopher and Jeannie's; ×2) * (Christopher and Jeannie's; newly hatched) Trivia * GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ replaced Pokémon Counting Song as the Japanese ending theme. While the lyrics are the same as the previous time this song was used, the visuals are completely new. * The Japanese opening animation changes a second time to include . * James's Mime Jr. speaks 's parts in 's , except the last one. * As Team Rocket blasts off, James says in the Japanese version, "Our Egg plan was thwarted by an Egg Move!" The only way can learn in Generation III is through breeding, though Ash's Pikachu did not learn it through breeding and it is not an Egg Move in the traditional sense, which may be why it was removed in the dub. * When Team Rocket blasts off, Meowth breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he says, "You're giving me a pain but I can't say where because kids watch this show." Errors * The Pokédex data for on several games, and even in the anime, states that Vulpix is born with only one tail. However, the newly hatched Vulpix in this episode was born with six tails, just as it would in the games nevertheless. * May's Munchlax's eyelids were colored white in one scene. * In the dub, when Brock says that he, Ash and Christopher are going to check out the Eggs, he mistakenly speaks with Christopher's voice. * After Team Rocket got hit by 's , their Meowth balloon can be seen having two paws instead of its usual one. * In one scene, is rubbing the Egg which is sitting next to an Egg as well as other Eggs on the top shelf, however in the next scene the Aipom Egg is gone, and none of the other Eggs on the shelf match the ones that were present in the other scene. * During the battle between May and Nicolette, Vileplume's Petal Dance caused Munchlax to be confused, despite the fact that Petal Dance is supposed to cause confusion to the Pokémon using the move. This also occurs during the battle with Team Rocket. AG150 error.png|The balloon error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 150 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg de:Ein „Ei“-maliges Abenteuer! es:EP427 fr:AG150 it:AG150 ja:AG編第150話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第149集